The long term evolved (Long Term Evolved, LTE) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) can include a frequency division duplexing (Frequency Division Duplexing, FDD) system and a time division duplexing (Time Division Duplexing, TDD) system. In a TDD system, a base station can configure one or more subframes of each frame to be a flexible (F) subframe, the flexible (F) subframe can be specifically configured as an uplink (U) subframe to send uplink information, or as a downlink subframe (D) to send downlink information, or as a blank (B) subframe not in use temporarily, also can be configured as an approximately (A) blank subframe to send only downlink public information.
However, when configuring the subframe, the base station may be affected by uplink or downlink interference from an adjacent base station, for example: when the flexible subframe of the base station is configured as a U subframe, the subframe of the adjacent base station is correspondingly configured as a D subframe, and then the base station will be affected by downlink interference of the adjacent base station, or when the flexible subframe of the base station is configured as a U subframe, the subframe of the adjacent base station is correspondingly configured as a U subframe, and then the base station will be affected by uplink interference of the adjacent base station, or when the flexible subframe of the base station is configured as a D subframe, the subframe of the adjacent base station is correspondingly configured as a U subframe, and then the base station will be affected by uplink interference of the adjacent base station, or when the flexible subframe of the base station is configured as a D subframe, the subframe of the adjacent base station is correspondingly configured as a D subframe, and then the base station will be affected by downlink interference of the adjacent base station. If the interference is so strong that the information transmission of the base station is affected, which means collision occurs, resulting in a decreased quality of air interface signals.